<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King, The Guard, and The Prince by mellojello999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928579">The King, The Guard, and The Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999'>mellojello999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Background Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori, Guard Aone, King Futakuchi, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Prince Koganegawa, Ushijima is related to Koganegawa, Ushijma and Tendou are rulers from another kingdom, somewhat arranged marriage, will add more tags as we go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Futakuchi has had marriage proposal after marriage proposal, but he will never accept any of them. Why you ask? because he is already in a very loving relationship with his personal guard, Aone. They cannot let their relationship become public for fear of backlash from other royal figures, but entertaining the royal suitors has become tiresome. Luckily, there might be a solution in a young prince from a kingdom nearby.</p><p>or</p><p>Futakuchi contemplates a royal marriage so he he appears taken and can live his life in peace with his lover, Aone. But, perhaps he and his lover will fall in love with the very man Futakuchi marries as a cover!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji/Koganegawa Kanji, Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji, Futakuchi Kenji/Koganegawa Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Polyam Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King, The Guard, and The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello!! This is the first chapter for my piece in the Haikyuu Polyam Bang!! This event is full of other artists and writers who made some awesome content so I encourage you to check out the rest of the collection! </p><p>I got to work with the fantastic Fish, who made some amazing art for this fic!! (link will be added soon lol)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futakuchi gave the girl one last wave as the carriage drove away. As soon as she was tucked inside, his smile dropped and he turned back to the castle. He walked through the doors with his personal guard Aone in tow and slammed the door shut behind him. Futakuchi was so glad that another marriage interview was over. Maybe now he could finally get some rest...</p><p>“Aw, that’s too bad. She seemed like a really nice girl too…” Futakuchi heard an amused voice say from just down the corridor.</p><p>“Tendou,” He groaned. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Whaaat? How rude of the King to greet visiting royalty in such a way! I’m wounded!” Tendou said with one hand clutched to his chest. “I just arrived today, if you must know. I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing.” If this guy thought that Futakuchi liked his many unannounced visits, then he was sorely mistaken. But, Futakuchi supposed that wouldn’t stop him from coming right back.</p><p>“Whatever. Now answer my question, why are you here?”</p><p>“Oh, I just heard you had another meeting with another potential spouse and I thought I would come to see how it went.” He gave a dramatic sigh “But it seems once again, you were not able to find The One,” His fake dramatics could not hide the way his sharp eyes glanced at Futakuchi from under hooded eyes and the grin playing on his lips. “It must be so tiring, to have so many people come to your castle to woo you, only for none of them to be the person you want.”</p><p>These theatrics always irritated Futakuchi. </p><p>Especially since Tendou knew exactly why he would never accept any of the marriage offers. </p><p>“You in particular must be tired of all these people seeking out Futakuchi, right Big Guy?” And this time Tendou spoke to Aone, who was standing behind him. Futakuchi quickly grabbed Tendou by his collar and dragged the smug bastard down the corridor to an empty room.</p><p>“I’ll handle this, make sure no one comes in, okay?” Futakuchi muttered to Aone, who nodded in return.</p><p>Futakuchi slammed the door for a second time and not so gently shoved Tendou towards a seat. </p><p>“Alright, start talking. What is SO IMPORTANT that you had to drop by uninvited today and nag me about… This?”</p><p>Tendou straightened his clothes, his grin never leaving his face. “Well, I just thought of a little solution for your… little problem.”</p><p>Ah yes. Futakuchi’s little problem. </p><p>Futakuchi's little problem of being in a secret relationship with his personal guard and childhood friend. A forbidden one at that. They had to keep it a secret from any royalty who would make a ruckus about such a relationship between royalty and servant. And since the death of Futakuchi's father and his sudden coronation, they have been living a life of continuous wedding proposals and rejections. And to make matters worse, Tendou of all people was the one to catch them. He hadn’t spread the word, but Futakuchi could never rest easy knowing that this person of all people knew of his most important secret.</p><p>“It must be hard really, sending all those suitors home. One after another. Especially those looking to strengthen political affairs. They must be growing annoyed that you refuse to take a partner.” Tendou mused. Futakuchi gritted his teeth. He couldn’t deny any of Tendou's words. Some of his refusals had not been taken well, and he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to keep up this 'single' life much longer.</p><p>Tendou leaned toward him expectantly, and Futakuchi sighed, "You've made your point, now spit it out."</p><p>“Bring in the Big Guy for this one, I think he’ll want to hear this.” </p><p>Futakuchi huffed but did what Tendou asked. Soon, both Aone and Futakuchi were seated across from their guest. Tendou eyed the two of them with a gleam in his eye while he rubbed his hands together.</p><p>“So, hear me out, Wakatoshi has got this relative, a royal who lives just up the river. Wakatoshi’s dad was part of the noble family from up there, and they are still very close and blah blah blah, you know how it is. Anyway, the prince is still unwed and his family is currently looking for a taker! And who better but the king of a very wealthy and powerful kingdom from just down the same river!” Tendou said, motioning towards Futakuchi. “He’s a sweet boy, I promise. He’s also old enough to understand political marriages, so he won't be expecting this to be some lovey-dovey fairy tale. But, he would be secure in a partnership with no shady business, and you wouldn't have to bother with any more suitors. Then you and your big teddy bear over here can continue your life of love.” He said, leaned forward, and waited for their response.</p><p>Futakuchi squinted at him. “What’s the catch.”</p><p>“There’s no catch. I simply saw an opportunity and thought you would appreciate it!” </p><p>“Still. He’s what, your in-law? Are you angling for some kind of power move?” Futakuchi pressed</p><p>“No, nothing like that. I would put me at ease to see him wed to someone trustworthy, and I think you are as trustworthy as they come! Just give him a chance, I think you'll find you won't mind being married to him. And if you don’t like him you can just reject him like you do all your other admirers.” Tendou shrugged. Futakuchi mulled it over in his head. It was true, he didn’t have anything to lose just by giving it a shot, and despite all Tendou’s suspicious behavior he has never shown any evidence of maliciously conspiring against him. Futakuchi glanced over at Aone, who shrugged back at him.</p><p>“I’ll think about it and send you a message if I agree to this,” Futakuchi answered.</p><p>“Right right, gotta make sure both the lovers are on board!” Tendou nodded. “Let me know as soon as you can. If you want to meet him I’ll bring him by the next time I come over.” </p><p>“Already planning on your next uninvited visit?” Futakuchi grumbled. </p><p>Tendou just giggled. “Oh please, don’t be so stingy! I’m a delight.”</p><p>----</p><p>A few days later, after Tendou finally left, Aone and Futakuchi were sitting in the royal garden under the light of the moon and stars. Usually, Futakuchi could lose himself in the smell of the flowers and the sounds of the crickets singing and just enjoy this time with Aone. But tonight, Futakuchi had other things on his mind. He would bet that Aone was thinking about the very same thing.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Futakuchi asked, keeping his weight leaned into Aone’s side. Aone's chest inflated with a deep breath before he spoke.</p><p>“Would be nice not to play along with the suitors anymore,” Aone said. </p><p>“But then we would be playing the game of marriage. Would you be okay with that?” Futakuchi knew it couldn’t have been easy for Aone to watch Futakuchi entertain all of the suitors that came around. Aone wasn’t a particularly jealous man but it became evident how much it wore on him when they were alone and Aone would kiss the life out of him. But would this cover marriage be better than trying to avoid a wedding altogether?</p><p>“If it was the right person, it would be the lesser of two evils,” Aone answered. “I just… worry about the other party.” Leave it to Aone to always be concerned for others.</p><p>“Hey, listen. I know us trying to take advantage of this offer sounds bad, but marrying without romantic love isn’t uncommon among royalty. Tendou already said this prince was prepared for a romanceless union.” Aone’s brow was still furrowed and his mouth pulled down more than usual. Futakuchi put his arm around Aone’s thick waist to pull him close. “I know, it sounds kind of harsh. Like maybe we’re the only one benefitting here. But think of it this way, he could be in worse marriages. His kingdom is in a pretty sweet spot and has a lot of resources, I bet a lot of his suitors would try to take advantage of him. But we wouldn’t do that, now would we?” Aone gave a determined shake of his head. “That’s right, we would be the best platonic husbands ever.” They sat there for a bit, listening to the songs of the bugs chirping amongst the plants, and gazed up at the moon that bathed the garden in a soft glow. It was moments like these that we thought to himself that he was so lucky that the universe would give him someone to love him and to love him in return. To have Aone at his side from childhood into adulthood was truly a blessing. </p><p>“Tell you what.” Futakuchi’s soft voice interrupted the silence once more “If we decide to give this a try, and if we decide that he’s someone we’d want to pursue as my husband, then we’ll make a promise. If he finds someone he loves, we’ll do everything we can to help him. How do you feel about that?” Aone put his arm around Futakuchi’s shoulder and squeezed him in a silent agreement. “Then I suppose it's settled. We’ll agree to at least meet him” Futakuchi felt Aone lay his head on him and nod. “Okay. I’ll send Tendou a message in the morning.” And with that, they continued to sit side by side in silence. The thought that perhaps there would be times when Futakuchi sat on this very bench with a spouse rather than Aone flashed in his mind. But he paid it no mind, instead choosing to focus on the moment right now.</p><p>----</p><p>The message was received with delight, and before he knew it, Futakuchi had Tendou on his doorstep once again, and this time with some new faces in tow. Three guards in Shiratorizawa purple, and two others. The prince and his attendant.</p><p>Futakuchi would admit this Prince did seem like the sweet boy that all of Tendou’s letters had made him out to be. A boyish face, a cheerful grin, and that flare of hairs just above his forehead sure were interesting. He just didn’t expect him to be so… tall. He was pretty much the same height as Aone, and Futakuchi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little irked to be looking up to someone younger than him. </p><p>“Kenji! Here he is, prince of the River Kingdom, Kanji Koganegawa!” Tendou introduced, slapping the prince in the back hard enough to force him forward a few steps. He stopped right in front of Futakuchi and bowed. </p><p>“Y-your majesty, it's an honor to meet you,” He said, just a tad bit too loudly. He was nervous, Futakuchi could tell. But he wouldn’t give him a hard time about it, at least not now. So he simply bowed in return.</p><p>“Welcome, prince Koganegawa. I’m glad you made it safely. Please, come inside, your trip must have been long. Why don’t you rest yourselves a bit before dinner time? </p><p>---</p><p>Futakuchi sat at the head of the table with Aone planted just behind him. His other guards were stationed at various places around the room and the table sat his guests. Well, almost all of his guests. There was a noticeable absence of one giant prince. Tendou was on Futakuchi’s right, talking away as usual regardless as to if anyone was listening and Sakunami was on Futakuchi’s left, noticeable sweating with a fake smile on his lips. He was nodding along to Tendou rambling but it was obvious his mind was on other things. Most likely panicking about where Koganegawa was. Futakuchi thought about asking about the prince himself, but did he care? If he was being stood up in his own home then all that meant that this was another bust and he’d continue his life of beating off suitors with a stick. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of an opening door and the clinking of plates. If Koganegawa was going to be late then they’d just start without him.</p><p>“Good evening your majesty and his honored guests! I’m honored to present the appetizer for tonight's meal…” The Chef announced. The Chef loved to be extravagant when there were guests, so Futakuchi could only imagine the kinds of theatrics he was going to pull tonight. A server had set a plate down in front of Futakuchi and just as he was going to turn and thank them, he paused.</p><p>This wasn’t one of the servers.</p><p>This was crowned prince Kanji Koganegawa. </p><p>The prince stood there frozen with one arm extended towards the plate. He had a look on his face that Futakuchi might have found amusing if he wasn’t so confused by the sight of his royal guest serving him. Kogane’s forehead held a sheen of sweat and his eyes were wide like stunned deer. Their faces were pretty close together and he could see the way that even in his awkward nervousness Kogane’s mouth curled up in the ends with a perpetual smile. It was kind of cute… He was jolted out of his observations by boisterous laughter erupting right next to him and bouncing off the walls of the dining hall.</p><p>“Bwahahahaha Kanji! What in the world are you doing!” Tendou gasped between explosive bouts of laughter. Sakunami’s face was buried in his hands with embarrassment but his eyes peered through his fingers at a charge. It seemed everyone else in the room besides Tendou was surprised and looked at him. Futakuchi could see a shade of beet red creep up from under Kogane’s color and travel up his neck until his whole face was in flames. He was as still as a statue, stuck staring at the plate and not knowing what to do or where to go. Futakuchi sighed, taking pity on the poor prince. </p><p>“Kogane, I’m glad you could make it. Why don’t you have a seat and we can enjoy our dinner,” he said, breaking Kogenawa from his stupor. He bowed his head and took a step back, like a real servant would, before returning his platter to the cart and taking a seat next to Sakunami. He was still avoiding everyone’s eyes but at least he seemed relieved to be sitting where he was supposed to. Tendou’s cackling had finally died down to a gleeful giggle when he asked.</p><p>“Kanji, dare I ask how you ended up entering the dining hall as a server instead of a royal guest?” Koganegawa’s face gained a little more color as he mumbled something to himself. As curious as Futakuchi was he would have saved the prince the humiliation, but Tendou did not have the same reservations. “You have to speak up, I can’t hear you from all the way over here.”</p><p>“I got lost,” he mumbled, which prompted some more giggles from Tendou.</p><p>“Isn’t that why we brought Sakunami along, to keep you from wandering off?”</p><p>“I know, it's just, I saw a nice pond in the garden on the way here and… I stopped to look at the fish and when I looked up he was gone! And then I… somehow ended up in the kitchen. I tried to ask for directions, but I guess they thought I was a new worker and they gave me an apron and told me to grab a platter...”  Koganegawa said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he went on, obviously very embarrassed to find himself in this situation. He took one look at Futakuchi while he was explaining himself and his blush darkened even more. Futakuchi, being a man of proper manners, did not laugh or make any sort of comment, no matter how much he wanted to. He would admit if it had been anyone else he would have written them off as a fool and have no desire to keep them around as a potential spouse any longer. But just like before, he couldn't’ help but find the whole thing a little bit charming.</p><p>-----</p><p>After dinner and conversation, each party had retired to their quarters save for Futakuchi who had retired to his study with his guard in tow. They sat comfortably on couches sharing the cup of tea that they always had before bed. Many times they would either sit in silence or Aone would listen to Futakuchi rant about this and that, but today, Aone was the one to speak first.</p><p>“I like him,” Aone stated. Futakuchi glanced over to his companion, for that to be the first thing he said during their evening wind down, he must like him.</p><p>“Oh? Koganegawa?”</p><p>“Yes.” He paused for a moment to sip his tea. “He’s… interesting.” Futakuchi snorted.</p><p>“That’s one way to put it. He must be some kind of a pushover if he not only gets mistaken for kitchen staff but doesn’t speak up to correct it.” Futakuchi says as he downs the rest of his tea and leans back in his seat. “He’s only a year younger than us but he acts like such a kid. It’s a good thing his old man is still around, I don’t know if I would trust him with running a kingdom.”</p><p>“...you wouldn’t have to, because you would be there right by him”</p><p>Futakuchi studied the look of determination on Aone’s face. He was seriously considering him huh?</p><p>“Okay, I will admit, he is interesting and even this blunder hasn’t disqualified him completely. We’ll see how the next few days go, hm?”  Aone nods, with a small smile playing on his lips. You really like this kid huh? Should I be jealous? Futakuchi teases. Aone huffs a small laugh before gently laying a hand on the back of Futakuchi’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. </p><p>-----</p><p>And thus, in the coming week Futakuchi, and Aone by extensions, would decide on whether or not he was going to seriously court this prince. </p><p>But, it would seem that things were moving a little… slow. It was no one’s fault, Futakuchi had some important affairs that came up and wasn’t spent the few days following the prince's arrival in meetings. That wasn’t so unusual, but with the mix-up from the first dinner, Aone could tell Koganegawa was becoming anxious.</p><p>Aone contemplated the visiting prince as he strolled through the castle grounds on a rare day off. The light of the sun warmed his skin as he navigated his way through familiar grounds. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks. Speak of the devil and they shall appear, for a familiar head of blonde hair with three black spikes sticking up among the decorative plants that lined one of the royal ponds caught his eye. It could only really be one person. What he was doing crouched down like that, Aone could not guess. He crept closer and found Kogane perched precariously at the edge of the water, watching as the fish darted back and forth beneath him. Koganegawa turned around at the sound of rustling grass and perked up at the sight of Aone.</p><p>“Aone! Hello! How are you!” He greeted with a cheerful smile. Aone nodded in return. Koganegawa's eyes flicked behind Aone’s back. “Futakuchi not with you either huh? Didn’t he take you to that meeting with him?”</p><p>“No, I’m taking a rest today. The other guards are with him.” Aone glanced around the pond and noticed that Koganegawa was also alone. “What about you, no guards?” </p><p>Koganegawa scratched the back of his neck. “Yea, Sakunami is busy, he brought some of his work with him on the trip, and the other guards… I’m actually not sure where they are… Goshiki said that he was going to escort me but he somehow got separated. I’ve been here for almost a week and I still don’t really know the castle that well!” Koganegawa laughed. “So, I’ve just sort of been hanging around here. Admiring these fish. This castle has so many ponds it's amazing!”</p><p>Aone looked at the prince as he continued to gush about the fish that he had seen and found his eyes tracing each feature on his face. It was quite a pleasant face. His face lit up and seemed to sparkle, even as he was talking about something as mundane as fishes in a pond. Aone liked it.</p><p>“How about I escort you, your majesty,” Aone heard himself say. Koganegawa paused in his ramblings.</p><p>“Hmm, are you sure? Didn’t you say it was your day off or something? I’m sure I can find Goshiki again if I just retrace my steps, he’s probably looking for me, and if Shirabu hears that we lost track of each other…”</p><p>“No, it's fine. I could take you to see more of the ponds on the castle grounds.” Aone cut in. Aone already had no problem with being Kogane’gawas companion, he was the one who offered after all. And talk of him getting up to find another guard made him want to keep Koganegawa here longer. He wanted to spend time with Koganegawa, and this was the perfect opportunity. </p><p>Koganegawa looked at him, eager but not completely convinced. “Are you sure, I’d hate to intrude on you”</p><p>Aone shook his head. “I’m going to my favorite pond anyway, you’re welcome to come with” He wanted to offer his arm to the prince, to lead him, but decided against it at the last minute, keeping his hand close to his side. </p><p>If Koganegawa had a tail, Aone was sure that he would be wagging it. “Oh! Yes, I would love to come along, thank you so much! Uh, lead the way!”</p><p>Aone led him through numbers halls and courtyards, straight to one of his most favorite spots in the kingdom.</p><p>“Wow!! This is way cooler than any of the others in the castle.” Koganegawa said in awe, trying to take in everything around him. The pond was wide and deep, full of sparkling water. And surrounding the pond was the luscious green of foliage taking up as much space as they were allowed.</p><p>It was the most extravagant pond at the castle, a birthday present from Futakuchi to Aone from quite a few years ago. Aone motioned with his head for Koganegawa to follow him, and the two of them sat down at the edge of the water.</p><p>Aone wasn't sure what to do at this point. He never usually came here with anyone other than Futakuchi. He glanced at Koganegawa, whose eyes had zoned out into the distance. Perhaps, he was troubled?</p><p>Aone cleared his throat, still a little awkward talking to Koganegawa despite being the one who invited him here. “So, how is your stay so far?” </p><p>Koganegawa swung his feet a little. “It’s super nice here! Everyone is very kind, at the royal grounds! Amazing! It’s just.” He floped onto his back “This courting thing is so hard!” And almost immediately after he said it, he sprung back up into a sitting position. “Not to say your king is difficult or anything! I would never say anything like that!”</p><p>Aone shook his head, indicating that Koganegawa had not offended him. ”I understand. If… if you are troubled we could talk about it.” He offered. Koganegawa’s body sagged in relief. </p><p>“If you don’t mind, that would be great… It's just… I’ve never done any courting before. And I know we only met a week ago, but I really want Futakuchi to like me! From what I’ve heard from Satori, he’s a cool guy, and” He bit his lip “I would be honored if he wanted to take me on as a partner but, gah! I’m no good with this kind of stuff! And I already messed up big time!” Koganegawa jerked forward and buried his head in his hands. Aone was stunned. From his sunny demeanor and happy go lucky attitude, he never would have guessed that he was this worked up.</p><p>Aone let the lapping of the water fill the silence while he tried to think of something to say. </p><p>“Do you know why this is my favorite pond?”</p><p>Koganegawa pulled his face away from him with a questioning look. And then looked around. “Uh, because it’s quiet? And far from other people?” </p><p>Both were good answers, but Aone shook his head and pointed into the water. Peeking up from below the surface were a few tiny turtle heads. Koganegawa’s mood immediately shifted at the sight of them.</p><p>“Woah!! Turtles!! And there are so many, is this a pond just for them?” He asked. </p><p>Aone nodded. “I have been Futakuchi’s guard since we were very young. As a child, I had a pet turtle, one that I shared with Futakuchi. Futakuchi requested this pond be filled with turtles so that our pet could have many friends.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool! and nice of him!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Futakuchi took on many responsibilities when he was young and had to grow up fast. Not to mention he already had quite the attitude, to begin with. So.” He turned to Koganegawa and looks him in the eye. “Just give him a little time. He thinks you are interesting. You have a chance” He wasn’t lying. Even with Futakuchi and his circumstances, he could tell that Futakuchi genuinely did like the prince. "he just shows his feelings in a different way."</p><p>Koganegawa looked at him. “You two are pretty close, huh?”</p><p>Aone nodded.</p><p>“Well, That’s a huge relief. I don't know much of anything about the King.” Koganegawa laughed. “But having you here, saying that I have a chance, is so reassuring.” He gave Aone a huge smile, full of teeth and dimpled cheeks. "Thank you, Aone. I'm glad I bumped into you today."</p><p>Aone hummed in response. When it's just the two of them, Koganegawa seemed a little softer, more vulnerable. </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence. Aone found himself thinking that he likes this kid. He wanted to know more about him to spend more time with him. And he hoped that Futakuchi would like him just as much because Aone found that he wouldn’t mind Kogane becoming Futakuchi’s husband. On the contrary, he would like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I will be posting the next chapter soon, so stay tuned!! </p><p>you can also find me here...  <a href="https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> + <a href="https://twitter.com/mellojello999">twitter</a> @mellojello999 !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>